


Alfred's Boyfriends

by inkwells_writing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Healthy Polyamorous Relationship, M/M, Sickfic, they just cuddle....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwells_writing/pseuds/inkwells_writing
Summary: When he was sick, Alfred loved to be spoiler. Luckily, his boyfriends loved to spoil him.





	Alfred's Boyfriends

Alfred hated when he was sick. _Everyone_ hated when Alfred was sick. He would whine, complain, and often proclaim to the world that he was dying despite only having a fever. 

One would think Alfred would be unable to function on his own, especially when he moved far away for college. His parents sure thought so, but Alfred was lucky. During his third semester, Alfred met two fellow students. The three of them all (rather messily) realized they all loved each other, and now, during Alfred’s fourth year of schooling and their fifth years, they shared a quaint apartment.

When Alfred fell ill (from overworking himself, though Alfred would claim it was his classmate who contaminated him), he luckily had two boyfriends who encouraged his complaining. Not openly, but through their actions. 

“Here, my little bunny,” Francis whispered as he handed Alfred soup, “It’s hot off the stove. Enjoy.”

Alfred smiled and accepted the food. He wiggled his way into a sitting position before groaning, “When can I take more of the… the…” He trailed off, as if unsure of his words. Francis frowned before placing the back of his hand on Alfred’s burning forehead.

A soft voice came from the other side of the couch, “It’s a dose of the medicine every eight hours, love. You cannot take more until tonight.”

Alfred whined out, “But I feel like garbage, this morning’s stuff is already wearing off.”

“Eat something, you won’t get better if you starve yourself.” Francis spoke up, reminding Alfred of the soup he had in his hands. Alfred’s eyes lit up and he began to eat, purposefully ignoring the chuckle Arthur gave him.

“Love eat a little slower,” Arthur said as he walked around the couch to sit on the coffee table. He reached out a hand and brushed some of his hair out of his face, trying not to look too nervous when he felt the heat radiating off of his partner. 

Francis and Arthur spoke quietly to each other about their days, knowing that Alfred disliked the silence. He once confessed to them that when the house was too quiet, he would start to think they were trying to ignore or forget about him. Or, even worse, he would start to think they hated him and were trying to be silent so he wouldn’t seek them out. So, Arthur and Francis held a soft conversation, occasionally asking Alfred about his day between spoonfuls of Francis’s soup. 

When Alfred was finished, Arthur stood and went to wash the bowl. Francis helped Alfred to rebundle himself into his blanket cocoon, before he sighed. “My schedule break is almost over. I’m going to have to head out now.” 

Alfred whined, begging Francis not to go. Francis only chuckled and kissed Alfred’s forehead, “Arthur will still be here. He doesn’t have classes today. You’ll be fine, just have him reheat the leftover soup if you get hungry.” 

Arthur came out of the kitchen and huffed, “If I want to cook our boyfriend something I will, I don’t have to rely on your soup you know.”

Francis grinned and walked over to Arthur, “Yes, yes. You’re always right Arthur.” He quickly kissed him, silencing his snarky response. Francis said goodbye to Alfred again before heading out, promising to be back after class.

Arthur walked over to the couch that Alfred was stretched out on. He chuckled and grasped the hand that Alfred was wiggling out of his cocoon, “Yes, love, I’m still right here.”

Groaning, Alfred asked, “Can you put on a movie? I’m bored and sleepy.”

Arthur nodded and tried to stand, before Alfred pulled him back down to the couch, “No, don’t leave.”

Arthur leaned over Alfred and kissed him on the nose, “I can’t start a movie if you don’t let me up.”

Alfred cracked open one of his eyes, “Be real, super quick?”

“Of course.”

 

It was dark and quiet when Francis got back. The TV had been muted, the only light coming from the flickering menu screen of one of Alfred’s favorite superhero movies. He smiled when he glanced at the couch. Arthur was shoved into the corner, using it to support both him and the mass of blankets on top of him. Francis couldn’t see Alfred, but it wouldn’t be a far off guess to assume Alfred was tucked in under the blankets. 

A soft smile on his lips, Francis quietly began to pick up the scattered tissues and the bowl that were scattered across the coffee table. When he walked over, Arthur’s eyes cracked open. Making eye contact, the two had a silent conversation, one that asked how Alfred was doing and one that answered with a silent chuckle of “he always feels better when he watches Captain America.” 

Francis his way into the kitchen, tossed the tissues, washed the bowls, and grabbed another blanket so he could tuck himself on the side chair. Before he could sit down, however, Arthur pointed over to the bookshelf and Francis obliged the silent request. He grabbed one of Arthur’s favorites- his own favorite too- and handed it to Arthur while he grabbed his laptop from his bag to do homework. 

They all sat in the quiet, one that was disturbed only by the clacking of laptop keys, a quick turn of the page, or the rustling of a lump of blankets. 

They stayed like that until Arthur began to shift uncomfortably. He looked at the clock and sighed, deciding that it was time to wake up Alfred. Arthur do so gently, shaking his shoulder and whispering in his ear until Francis watched the top of the blanket fall away to reveal a blonde head. 

“Glad you could join the living, little bunny,” Francis cooed as he crouched down by his disoriented boyfriend. Francis watched as Alfred’s eyes focused in on him before he smiled.

Reaching out for him, Alfred spoke, “You came back!”

Francis chuckled, sitting Alfred up so Arthur could stand, “Yes, yes of course. Now, let’s go get you some dinner. It seems like you two lazies have been laying there all day.”

Alfred smiled and stood, “It was nice.”

Arthur huffed as he led the way into the kitchen, “You were crushing me.”

He moved forward to wrap his arms around Arthur, “I’m not that heavy…”

Arthur sighed and brought his hand up to brush at Alfred’s hair, “No, you’re fine, love.”

Watching the exchange with a smile, Francis put on the kettle and moved to the pantry. He pulled out some bread and other various ingredients and set about making some sandwiches. “Something simple, so you don’t upset your stomach,” he answered when Alfred asked him what he was making. 

Arthur has sat down next to Alfred at the island, only getting up to finish the tea when it was time. 

They all ate with simple conversation; mostly conversation for the sake of conversation. Arthur quickly cleaned up while Francis led Alfred to the bedroom. 

As they got ready for an early night, Francis told Alfred about his day and promised him he would be able to stay with him next. Arthur joined them as Francis was settling in bed next to Alfred. He had brought the medicine, and Alfred’s enthusiasm for it from earlier was now gone. It took some coaxing, but Alfred eventually agreed. 

Not much later, the three of them were all in bed, ready to fall asleep, when Alfred asked, “Are you sure you guys don’t want me to sleep on the couch? I don’t wanna get you all sick…” 

Arthur snorted, “I never get sick, love, you know this.”

“Yes,” Francis spoke up from the other side of Alfred, “You only get sick when you overwork yourself.”

Arthur blindly attempted to slap him in indignation as Alfred tried to stop him. Francis just giggled and pushed himself closer to Alfred’s back in an attempt to hide. When he was unsuccessful in his attack, Arthur just sighed and tucked Alfred into his arms. He kissed the top of Alfred’s head before he sat up slightly to lean towards Francis, who sat up to return the kiss. They laid back down, getting into their comfortably positions to sleep.

“Goodnight,” Francis began as always.

“‘Night!” Alfred called from his place, his head shoved onto a pillow.

“Goodnight, my loves,” Came the final response, same as always, from Arthur.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!! please give kudos and comment if you enjoyed (all comments motivate me to write, plus they make my day!!! :D )   
> follow me @inkwells-writing on tumblr to request stuff!!


End file.
